Savior
by kurt couper
Summary: William has been watching the lovely Dawn from afar, too scared to show himself. But what happens when a near death experience changes the relationship? Spawn [Au. Season 2.] COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is very AU. Buffy had sex with Angel and let Angelus out. But the trick is, Buffy has a younger sister. But Dawn's only, like, a year younger. Buffy's older in this fic, too. So Dawn's probably around 17 or so. William is Spike, but a more gentler side. Joyce is, like, obsessed with finding the cure for Angelus. And Dawn is basically her lonely self.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The park bench feels hard beneath her slender thighs. She can already sense the wooden slats make impression on her tender flesh. The unusually cold wind twirls around her and she shudders. While wrapping a thin black shawl around her exposed arms, she figures that she should go home. But she was expected home around twelve o'clock and it was only ten. Running her numbed fingers through her long, brow hair, she tried to figure how it all went so wrong.

It all started when the most popular boy, Erick Zanbie, asked her out to the semi-formal. It should have clicked that something wasn't right. But she was all to drowning in the feeling of actually belonging to really notice. She bought a gorgeous vintage dress and even had her hair styled the day of the dance. When they got to the affair that's when it hit her. Everyone was standing around in a group as she exited the car with Erick. They all pointed and laughed at her confused expression. But it all became clear when Veronica Starr walked up with her cleavage hanging out everywhere and kissed her date. The crowd laughed and jeered and mocked and smirked at the hurt girl as she looked upon the godly jerk that set her up.

Apparently, as she heard them whisper, there was a bet that Erick couldn't get the "biggest loser" to the dance.

Well, she made Erick seventy bucks richer.

She ran out of the school building as fast as she could, only tripping less than a handful of times in her high heels.

This led her to why she was sitting on the hard bench at the empty park on Main Street.

A lone tear traveled down her face as she remembered. Was it too hard to just want to belong? But it was her own stupid, selfish fault that she was in this mess. If she would have just been smarter. Just been a little more on top of things... She was the slayer's sister; her senses were just as keen as if she was the slayer herself. She should have known better. Should have done-well-something.

With an overwhelming sense of apathy washing over her, she decided that it would be best to get in touch with her roots again. Her toes touched the ground with an uncanny gracefulness and she strode over to the swing set. The black, lace shawl fell to the ground, fluttering with the wind ever so lightly, as she sat herself in the swing. A rustling of chains could be heard as she slowly pumped her dainty legs back and forth, causing her to fly in the air.

A simple giddiness flowed through her veins as if she had drunk too much champagne. To be truthful, it was only one glass. She kicked off her cream, pointy slip ons and enjoyed the way the crisp wind tickled her feet. It made the night seem lighter. As if it didn't really happen.

But oh how it did. And no matter what she did, it wouldn't take it away.

Because she was that loner- that misfit- that no one liked. She was _different_ and everyone hated foreign objects. So, friends were not a common thread with her. Nor was just acquaintances.

Her depressing thoughts started to dull her swinging. She stopped pumping her legs and the motion died.

She spotted smoke dancing through the trees. It smelled of cigarettes and bourbon. This halted her movement and she glanced out in the distance. But all she saw was darkness.

A chill ran up her spine as she realized how dangerous this was. She was prime bait for anyone who wanted a taste of the mini-slayer. Stupidity and disgust played across her features as she realizes how much better she was than this. She knew that there _was_ something that went bump in the night. That there was true evil out there, who actually had her close to death before. She knew a lot more than she wanted. Ignorance really was bliss.

There was a cracking sound from where the smoke was arising. It resembled a boot stepping on a twig.

Deciding that it would be best if she left, she stepped barefoot onto the ground. She smoothed out her dress, but ruffled her hair. Taking her finger, she smudged her lipstick a bit. It was the part she had to play-the happy, everything is fine, i just made out with my date girl. Making it out to the road, she picked up her pace and followed the bright street lights until she got home.

A dark figure walked out from the forest, smoke streaming from a cigarette that dangled from his mouth. He spots her disregarded items and pockets them, but not before he holds the shawl to his nose and takes a strong whiff. A smile forms on his thin lips as he watches the girl disappear into the light.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is very AU. Buffy had sex with Angel and let Angelus out. But the trick is, Buffy has a younger sister. But Dawn's only, like, a year younger. Buffy's older in this fic, too. So Dawn's probably around 17 or so. William is Spike, but a more gentler side. Joyce is, like, obsessed with finding the cure for Angelus. And Dawn is basically her lonely self.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

His hands roughly fingered the soft, vintage material. It seemed so much like her. It was an antique in such a fresh world. Almost as if it didn't belong in this time period. She was too old world for this modern day and age. No one would ever appreciate her like he would with all of his knowledge.

He dropped the shawl quickly and let if tumble to the ground.

He had to stop doing this, he chided. She would never go for his dead flesh. She was young and beautiful and innocent and _alive_. All the things he would never be again. And she was the slayer's younger sister, at that. Not only was she human, but blood relation to the person who killed his kind.

But it was all her fault, really. Just like it had been tonight.

He saw her from afar, when she was walking towards the swing; she looked so bloody gorgeous. All fancy and what not. A rusty burgundy dress hung from her body. It looked like a 1920's cocktail dress. The velvet cloth held a black lace strip that was located about three inches down from her waist. The simple v-neck dress was so alluring that he had to stop and admire her. Her brown hair was made up in gently curls. They accentuated her fair framed face. Her makeup was done neutrally, but she didn't need any anyway. She was a natural beauty.

Emotions were running off of her in waves and he wanted nothing more than to expose himself. _Finally_. To take her in his arms and never let her go. She never felt stable and he wanted to change that. Wanted to bring her into his family and share everything he had.

But he could never actually get to the part where he introduced himself. He was always stuck in the shadows. What was he to say, anyway? That he was a killer that her sister was supposed to kill. But overlook all that and become my mate? He didn't bloody well think so.

He groaned when he thought about where this was going: to no place good.

He moved his body towards another door and knocked quietly on it.

"Come in," said a deep, seducing voice that makes him close his eyes in passion.

He brings his fingers to the metal doorknob and turns it. Walking with fluid motions, he entered the room.

"William," the man crooned a delightful smile on his face. He sat down an old book in his lap and peeled his wire-framed glasses off of his nose.

"Angelus," he returned with a nod of his head. He took a chair opposite of his Sire.

"It seems as if I haven't seen you in ages, William," Angelus said. He shifted his eyes with a twinkle. "I remember a time when we never left the bed. Yet alone never see each other for weeks on end."

Angelus tilted his head and glanced at his youngest boy. He was so gorgeous. With his blonde hair and blue eyes. The moment he saw him walking in an old alley way in England, so long ago, he knew he had to have this boy. Had to possess him in everyway. And he did, once he stepped out of the dark and made it known who he was. William took to him easily, so Angelus was lucky.

He caught another quick gaze at his childe. _Very lucky_.

"I have a slight problem, Sire," William admitted with his eyes downward. He hardly ever came to ask his Sire with anything. To him, it seemed weak and unworthy. But he knew, underneath, that his Sire would help him no matter what.

"Are you finally going to tell me about that pretty little brunette you are devoted to?" the older vampire chuckled. He gave a mock stern face when he saw his boy's reaction of shock. "Really, William. You are _mine_. I thought you knew that I liked to keep taps on those I love."

William produced a small smile and sighed deeply. He was really in a mess. He was in love with a bloody human who didn't even know he existed for god sakes. He explained some of his problem to Angelus, who couldn't help but smirk amusedly.

"Ah, William. What have you gotten into?" the elder asked in a playful voice. Somewhere during William's speech, he had gotten closer to William and now placed his hand over his.

"Angelus." William shook his head at his Sire who wasn't taking this with enough respect.

"William, my love, you have no need to fret," Angelus's silky voice reassured. William gave him a doubting glance.

"The predicament you are in is the same one I was in so many years ago. And look how well that turned out."

William still held an uncertain look upon his beautiful face. Angelus cupped his cold fingers to his smooth chin and kissed his jaw slightly.

"Trust me, love. I would never promise you something you never would get. I am sadistic, but that's just plain mean."

Angelus's eyes lit up when William gave a grand smile. He loved making his boy happy. It was the least he could do. After all, William made Angelus so proud. Everything he did made Angelus's chest fill with pride.

All he could think about was that he created this boy. Made him into the glorious creature he was today.

"I love it when you let me get my way, Sire," William smirked as he thought back to his beautiful human.

It was settled.

He was going to announce himself soon to her. And she was going to love every minute of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This is very AU. Buffy had sex with Angel and let Angelus out. But the trick is, Buffy has a younger sister. But Dawn's only, like, a year younger. Buffy's older in this fic, too. So Dawn's probably around 17 or so. William is Spike, but a more gentler side. Joyce is, like, obsessed with finding the cure for Angelus. And Dawn is basically her lonely self.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

She expected for her mother and Buffy to be waiting at home with a bucket of popcorn in between them on the couch and them watching a black and white movie, all excited to hear the juicy details of the dance.

_Did he hold your hand? Did he dance with you? Did he ask if you wanted punch? Oh, did he kiss you? Was it just a small peck? _

Was the whole thing just a prank to see if he could take the biggest loser girl in school to the dance?

But no one was there to greet her. The house was dark and empty.

She really wished she stayed back at the park. At least she wouldn't have been alone. There was _someone_ who was back there with her. Lately she had felt a presence around her during the night when she was out. It felt safe and reassuring, so she didn't really worry. But she didn't like the thought of someone constantly watching over her.

Reaching her room, she pulled off her dress that she adored and hung it on a hanger. It seems as if it would stay in the closet for quite some time before she ever put it back on again. Placing black silk pajama pants with a matching silk tank top on her body, she walked back downstairs and sat on the couch.

After about five minutes of trying to get comfortable on the couch, she realized that she was restless. Grabbing a stake and a hoodie, she headed out the door.

She mindless roamed around the road and watched as the leaves danced with the wind. It was a Friday night, so there was a select few walking along the sidewalks with her. She tried not to think about it, she really did. But it was all her brain could grasp anymore:

She was alone.

True, she wasn't alone physically. She had her mother, her sister, Giles, and the rest of the Scooby Gang. But they weren't really there for her. She had no one. Her mother was always wrapped up with Giles and Buffy. They were trying to find a way to resoul Angelus.

Which she found repulsive and unfair. It wasn't as if he had tried to end the world. She had even seen him a couple of times and he seemed happy. Playful, even. She felt...jealous at the fact. He got everything, it seemed. A happy life. A lover. A family.

She frowned when she realized that she had found herself in the graveyard. And her frown increased when she realized she didn't know which one she was in. Biting her lip, she twirled her head around trying to find something that would make her remember.

A bush rustled in the distance and she decided to go check it out. But she was pulled from her investigation with a strong pair of hands grabbed her neck and threw her against the ground.

"My, my my. What do we have hear? A pretty little girlie."

The vampire put his weight on top of her, which caused her to become immobile. He was too heavy. His fingers were cutting off her air supply which caused everything to get hazy and bright.

"Little girls shouldn't be strolling around in the land of the dead. Are you lost little girl?"

He ran his cold fingers across her body. She shuddered. She was so stupid. Why did she do this? _Maybe because she wanted this to happen._

His touch was harsh and burning. She never has felt so violated in her life. The ground was hard against her back as she squiggled around. Twigs and dead leaves were scuffing her back and making her bleed.

"Or where you looking for a good time?"

He trails his hand down into her silk pants and she tries not to arch into his touch. Chubby fingers groped her through her underwear. But she didn't scream. Didn't moan. Didn't do anything but stay still and quiet.

Because if she didn't make any noise, then it wasn't real.

"I think you'll-"

But the vampire never got to finish anything. Because he soon flew off of her and was now laying beside her on the grown. A dark figure climbed on top of the vampire and punched him in the face.

"She's mine," the figure hissed and cuffed his fingers around the pale neck.

The figure reached over to her body and snaked its hand down her jacket. She stiffened. He then brought his hand which held her stake. He thrusted it into the vampire's chest and he exploded into dusk.

Wiping off his shirt, he stood up. He held out his hand and she accepted it.

His hand felt cool as he wrapped his fingers around hers. Letting him take all her weight, she raised from the ground and her bones cracked and her muscles moaned.

She felt a little dirty. And sore.

"Thanks," she said, her voice dry and wavering.

She could have died tonight. And the scariest thing was that it didn't bother her as much as it should.

Knees became jelly and she almost fell to the ground. But he caught her by her waist and pulled her into an embrace. Her feet dangled from his strong arms and her head rested against his hard chest.

But it wasn't a _bad_ hard, like the park bench or the ground. It made her feel safe and cared for.

And he was a stranger.

Going against her better judgment (and the voices in her head), she nuzzled her head closer into his chest and closed her eyes, exhaustion finally taking her over like the plague. It didn't really matter where her mystery man was going to take her. Deep down inside, she trusted him.

It was a beautiful feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This is very AU. Buffy had sex with Angel and let Angelus out. But the trick is, Buffy has a younger sister. But Dawn's only, like, a year younger. Buffy's older in this fic, too. So Dawn's probably around 17 or so. William is Spike, but a more gentler side. Joyce is, like, obsessed with finding the cure for Angelus. And Dawn is basically her lonely self.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Her small body up against his was just too much. Having her in his arms. Knowing what she felt like. Hearing her steady heart beat. Feeling her warm breath on his flesh. Feeling her tender hands embrace and lock around his neck. Smelling like oranges and lemons (his citrus). Trusting him with her life. Having her words directed towards him.

He didn't think he could ever let her go now. He had a tiny taste, which left him craving for more.

Goose bumps invaded her skin as a cool wind blew around them. He slipped off his leather duster and tucked it around her. She looked so cute all wrapped up in his coat and in his arms.

Trying to keep his emotions in control, he started to walk towards her house. He needed to get her home before he did something stupid.

Like pushing her on the ground and mating with her right there. Making sure every vampire in a ten mile radius could smell him on her. See his mark. That way no one would touch her. And hurt her. _Take her away from him_.

He glanced down at the beautiful woman in his arms. So many feelings flowed through him when he did so. She made him feel so much. Many emotions he never even thought he had. Ever since he died that night in Angelus's arms, he never even imagined that he'd actually feel things besides lust and anger and all those other demon tastes. But when he saw his lovely future-mate on the ground getting attacked by one of his kind... He just blew up. Going past seeing red, he saw dust. And wanted nothing more to complete what he saw. Not until the foul creature was actually dead, that he realized what could have happened. If he hadn't have been walking through there at that very time...

He shook his head violently. It was not good to dwell of something that would never happen.

Still, the thought of her ceasing to exist and laying in a wooden box six feet under without her ever knowing what he felt about her, made his dead gut clench inside of his body.

He wanted to yell at her for being as stupid as to walking out in a cemetery at night. Wanted to show her how much he would have lost. Wanted to make her understand how much she meant to him. Wanted to have her in his bed and never leave it. Make her realize that he couldn't think of anything but her. How she interrupted her thoughts and took them over. He had no bloody control over his seized brain. Wanted her to yearn for him, like he did her. Wanted her to recognize his love for her.

But she looked so forlorn. Abandoned by her family and friends. He had watched her enough to know that everyone around her took her for granted. They didn't really _care_. And when he saw that, he wanted nothing more than to rip their heads off their idiotic bodies and bleed them to death.

She was so lost. Torn between a world she knew and one she wanted.

That's why he desires to take her home to his family. Make everyone fall in love with her, just as he had so many months ago. Show how wonderful she was. That she wasn't horrible or weird or awkward.

She was just born in the wrong century.

If she was only alive when he had a heartbeat... Things would have been wonderful then. They both would have been pure and innocent together. And she would bare his children. And he worship the bloody ground she walked on.

Too bad the fates wanted to deny him that pleasure. But he'd still take what he could get.

Namely Dawn.

He had never actually said her name aloud-even in his head. It seemed too personal. To real.

Finally appearing on Rodeo drive, he slowed down his footsteps. He didn't want this to end. He had her. And now he had to give her up. His undead live wasn't fair.

"Love," he spoke.

It was the first time words left his lips in her presence.

She mumbled something in her sleep and cuddled her body even closer to him.

"We're at your house," he gently voiced. He took his free hand and pushed away a lock of dark hair that covered her face. He saw a few finger-shaped bruises on her precious neck.

Now he really wished he didn't kill the damned vampire so soon. A long, drawn out torture would have served as a great punishment for hurting his love.

Her eyes fluttered open and a smile was forming on her face.

He wanted to run out into the street and dance. He _caused_ that smile. It was because of him! He never felt so useful.

Her hand slipped up and cupped his jaw. It slid down to his chest and she looked into his eyes. So man emotions filled him as she touched him.

He'd never tell his Sire this, but he constantly felt tainted and soiled. True he _was_ a demon. Killed and maimed and all that other rot. And it wasn't as if he was embarrassed or hated his kind. Or himself. He wasn't ashamed. He just, in comparison to his sweet and innocent treasure, felt unworthy. Disgusting. Like a monster.

But when she touched him, it was as everything disappeared. And he was only a man. And she was a woman.

Slim fingers found his mark that Angelus had given him. They traced the scar with light touches.

He wasn't a man anymore. He was a demon.

A vampire.

"Come in," she says. Her words were soft and kind and sweet.

He was so surprised. She knew what he was. And yet she still granted him access to her house.

He knew there was a reason why he loved her so much.

Deciding now was not the best time or place to discuss her blind trusting skills; he opened the door and stepped inside.

It was exactly like he imagined.

The house was warm, yet still held a cold feeling. There were coy attempts at making everything seem cheerful and wonderful. But it was all lies. He ignored the horrible decorative scheme and glided upstairs to her room.

He knew it was up the stairs and to the right.

He laid her dainty figure on her bed. He lifted up her arms and smoothly inched her sweatshirt off of her torso. He wasn't sure if what he did was appropriate, but she didn't seem to care. A sleepy smile was placed on her face.

"Good night, Dawn," he murmur as he covered her with her blanket.

"Good night," she returned already back in her sleepy state.

He glanced at her once more before he left. She was so bloody gorgeous. Her dark hair fawned across her pillow and a peaceful expression was played on her face. He lowered his head and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She sighed happily.

He left the Summer's house with a content feeling under his skin.

* * *

R & R please. This story is finished, it just needs to be posted. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This is very AU. Buffy had sex with Angel and let Angelus out. But the trick is, Buffy has a younger sister. But Dawn's only, like, a year younger. Buffy's older in this fic, too. So Dawn's probably around 17 or so. William is Spike, but a more gentler side. Joyce is, like, obsessed with finding the cure for Angelus. And Dawn is basically her lonely self.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

She didn't want to wake up. For she was having a wonderful dream. And she was having the best sleep of her life. She hadn't slept this sound since she was a baby. And the only monsters and demons she was worried about were the Boogie Man and the Closet Monster.

Pulling her blanket closer to her body, she realized that there was something between her and the blanket. She stripped the top cover off and was slightly disturbed when she saw a worn out leather coat. It was wrapped around her body. Bringing it up to her nose, she inhaled deeply.

It smelled of smoke and liquor and vanilla. Which reminded her of someone. But it slipped her mind.

A shower sounded nice to her ears.

So she walked to her bathroom and peeled off her pjs. She looked in the large mirror and saw uncharacteristic bruises. She produced a frown. Looking over the rest of her body, she didn't find anything else strange. Her makeup had rubbed under her eyes, but other than that nothing.

Turning the water on as hot as she could, she stepped it and let the water take away her thoughts. But she was soon cascaded with what happened as she thought back to the dream.

She invited a vampire-her savior-into her house!

And she didn't find it weird that it didn't bother her one bit.

Because she had a beautiful man watching over her. Her nameless hero saved her from death in the cemetery. He killed her attacker and then took her home.

He knew where she lived!

But the fact still didn't bother her. Even the thought of him made her feel safe and loved. Remembering his strong arms around her made her blush. She had never kissed a man before, yet alone been intimate with someone. But what she shared with her nameless hero seemed so intimate. Or at least she thought it so.

He knew which bedroom was hers!

But, again, it still didn't bother her. It seemed romantic, in a weird sense.

The whole thing was rather romantic. She was about to die, but he saved her. Then took her home, while she was in his wonderful arms, and placed her in bed.

Turning the shower off and drying off her body she knew what she had to do: See him again.

She wanted to thank him, while she was awake. Find out his name. And give him back his duster that he let her borrow. She bit her lip deep in thought. If he gave her his coat, he would most likely want it back. So that meant that he planned on seeing her again. The thought made a large smile break out on her face.

But her happy mood was soon interrupted by harsh bangs on the door.

"Get out. I need to pee," growled her older sister.

Dawn quickly wrapped the towel around her body and laid her hair so they covered the bruises. She skipped the menacing glare that her sister gave her and ran right to her room.

She sat on her bed and thought about her life so far. No one has ever cared for her at all. She was lonely and confused and different and weird and then comes this man and basically saves her from herself. Saved her from the nasties out there that she wanted to let harm her.

Sighing, she threw those thoughts from her brain. She knew where her mind conversation was going. Lately she had been tired of being so depressed all the time. It seemed like that's all she was experiencing.

Getting dressed. Getting dressed would be a good way to steer her mind away from those thoughts.

She put on a pair of old jeans and a black t-shirt. She was going for a simple look today. On top of the black shirt, she slipped on the leather jacket. It basically swallowed her, but she felt good in it.

"Hello sweetie," her mother said in a distracted voice. She was looking down at a big thick book. A Giles's book. A pen was in her hand and it was writing feverly.

Demon homework.

"Hi mom," she says quietly.

"The dance was good, yeah?" And it was a basic yes or no question that she only got to say yes to. She knew the playing felids.

"I'm going to go out to the Library. I have a school report," she lied. The friend thing wouldn't work because everyone knew she didn't have any. Hell, she didn't even know where the library was.

"Just be careful and take a stake," her voice said in a mechanical tone.

Dawn walked to the weapons chest and placed a stake in her belt. She opened the door.

"Bye mom."

"Bye Da- Hey where did you get that coat?"

But Dawn was gone way before she asked that question. She was excited. Was that so wrong? She was going to find her savior.

It didn't hit her brain until she was in the graveyard, that she didn't know where he was.

But he was a vampire. Where did vampires live? Angelus was a vampire! Maybe he would help her.

Or kill her and leave her on the steps so Buffy could find her.

Walking to the Mansion took longer than she expected. And by the time she got there the sun was almost setting behind the trees. In about thirty minutes, the sun will set and there would be tons of vampires all around her. No, she couldn't wait for that. She had to go into the lion's den.

Okay, so maybe she was a little nervous. Her shaking hands proving that thought. Negative thoughts were invading her mind. The number one reason being Angelus. He had never been against her, per se. But she was the slayer's sister. Everyone wanted a piece of her. And certainly Angelus-such a grand master demon-wouldn't mistake such an opportunity.

Taking a deep breathe, she calmed her nerves. She would just have to deal with whatever came up spontaneously.

She knocked on the thick door. It only caused a small, menial sound. She wondered if they could even hear it. But before she had a chance to knock again, the door opened and a bowed head was shown.

"Hello Miss," the vampire said, his head still down.

"Um, hi," she greeted in a trembling voice. Shifting her weight from hip to hip, she wondered what she would say.

He glanced up for a quick second, and then turned his cast downward again.

"Master Angelus is expecting you." His words seemed blurred together. But they were pronounced with an accent.

Did he just say that Angelus was expecting her?

She numbly followed the vampire, wondering why she was trusting him so much. This was a servant of Angelus's for god sake. He could be leading her straight to her death.

The vampire knocked on the door.

"Master. You have a visitor." And then he left.

"Come in," his voice roared, echoing in the large room and vibrated off the door. She almost felt intimidated.

Almost.

She opened the large door. The large creak was the only noise she could hear.

The room looked like a study. The walls were filled with millions of books, it seemed. There was even a large fire that was roaring in the middle of the room. Two winged back velvet chairs were sitting in front of the fire.

"Dawn," Angelus purred and came into view. He was blending in with the shadows of the corner. The fire flittered across his face and made him seem devious. He smirked when he saw her staring.

"Angelus," she wavered, trying to sound brave. But it was so damn hard when he looked so evil.

"What do I owe this _pleasurable_ visit to," he asked while sauntering over to her. He circled her body and looked her up and down.

And the strangest thing was that she didn't find it violating. It was like he was seeing if she was okay. And he approved. Sitting down on the edge of his desk, he urged her to sit in front of him.

"The jacket looks good on you," he suggested with a smirk on his face.

_He knew!_ He knew about the vampire and who it was. That sneaky little devil.

She ignored his knowledge on her. Because she had knowledge on him. And it was more important.

It was like everything about her savior was depleting from her memory. And all that was important was saving this man in front of her. She felt that it was her duty to tell him.

"They're trying to resoul you," she whispered. He gave her a strange, contemplating look.

"I know," he said flippantly, waving his hand in the air like it was nothing. "But why did you tell me this?"

She took a deep breath. That was a very good question. Why did she tell him? He was the enemy. He was bad. Evil. Sinful. A monster. A killer. But that was his nature. Why punish someone when it was written in their DNA to be that way. That itself seemed cruel. He was just doing what he was "born" to do.

And she was just doing what she was supposed to do. She was made to love. To feel. To be loved. But she wasn't abiding by her own natural way of life. She was letting other things take control of her. Of her life. There was Buffy and her mom and her memories and the consequences and Giles and the Scabies.

But now she felt as if she could just slice away all of the fake. All of what kept her in fear. All of what kept it all inside. It wasn't as if she had something in her brain that punished her for doing something that was so called wrong.

"It seems unfair. You're just being what Darla made you."

His face seemed blank. But there was a twinkle in his eye and a slight smirk played out on his lips. He looked upon her and saw the truthfulness on her face. He felt like showing her just what Darla made.

He could see why William loved this girl.

"I don't want you to get your soul back," she admitted. "I like you better this way."

He was even more shocked. But he hid it well. One thing he realized though, that this girl was good enough for his William. He wasn't sure she would be. But now he was.

William deserved the best. Even better than himself. He deserved someone who would love him unconditionally. Because his William needed a lot of love to survive. He was all about little loving gestures that most humans would look over. And, if Dawn played her cards right, she would be looking at a mate who would be devoted to her and only her for the end of time.

"He's my youngest childe."

She gave him a confusing look. Was he talking about her savior? She moved forward to the edge of her seat, waiting for more.

"His name is William. I love him. And if you break his heart..."

He let his threat hang in the air. She knew what he was capable of. Had heard the tales of his bloody massacres. And besides, he liked to let her imagination run wild. It was probably filled with worse images than he could really pursue.

She stared at the man. Vampire. _Man_. He genuine cared for her savior. William. He really cared for her. She hadn't even suspected that William was his. But she was glad he was. It was too sweet, seeing him threaten her in breaking his heart. Her already open view of Angelus changed.

He was a great man.

She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I would never think to hurt him." Her voice was so quiet and truthful. He believed her.

"Upstairs. The last room on your left."

She gave him a quick smile.

"Thank you so much."

* * *

I think I only have one more chapter after this. But I don't really know if I should stop there. We'll see, eh? 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This is very AU. Buffy had sex with Angel and let Angelus out. But the trick is, Buffy has a younger sister. But Dawn's only, like, a year younger. Buffy's older in this fic, too. So Dawn's probably around 17 or so. William is Spike, but a more gentler side. Joyce is, like, obsessed with finding the cure for Angelus. And Dawn is basically her lonely self.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

He's lying on his old wooden bed, surrounded by dust and ash. His head was in his pale hands. Everything around him seemed so far away. Everything seemed so...

And he smelled her. He wondered why. Lemons and limes and oranges. Everything that was her. He smelt her blood pumping sweetly through her veins. Could hear her heartbreak echo in the hollow walls.

He must have been drinking too much lately. There was no way...

His door opened swiftly and connected with the back wall with a bang. A sheepish looking Dawn appeared in the doorway. She looked so beautiful in jeans and a jacket. His jacket.

Was the blood he just ate tainted? Did the man just have a hit of something? Because he was obviously hallucinating.

"William," she said breathless as she stared upon him with big eyes.

He slipped out from his bed and raced towards her. Before he knew it, his hands were upon her face, searching every inch of her skin.

"Dawn?" he murmured against his closed lips.

He was in such shock. She actually came to him. She tried to find him. And she did.

"Oh god," she whimpered when she felt his hands on her. She pressed her warm hand on his chest. She wasn't expecting it to be bare.

She stepped back from him and realized that he was half naked. The only thing that stopped her from seeing everything was a pair of loose jeans that weren't even button all the way. She took a deep breath and bit the edge of her lip.

"I wanted to thank you," her voice was low and was basically a puff of air. "For last night."

"Think nothing of it," he smirked as he started to walk closer to her. She backed up slowly, until she got to the edge of the wall.

He couldn't stop the joy that was seeping through his body. Little girl got all grown up. She was so bloody perfect. Anyway he looked at it; he couldn't see his undead future without her. He saw her by his side for eternity, loving him and conversing with Angelus and Drusilla. He had been too shy in pursuing what he wanted; that was his curse. But it seemed that she seeked him out for herself.

He couldn't be any more proud.

A devious glint was in his eyes as he inched closer to her. He got a scent of his sire around her. She had talked to Angelus. He had given him what he wanted. Angelus was always good at keeping his promises. So now that William had his toy, he decided he could play. Have some fun. She already proved that she wanted him.

He slid her hands up, so that he was basically pinning her to the wall. There wasn't enough pressure so he was hurting her and she could easily escape. If she wanted to, that is. But by the look on her face, it was clear that she didn't.

He dipped his head down into the crease of her neck and nipped the tender flesh there. Her breathing became shallow and her knees almost turned to jelly.

"I've been watching you," he said against her skin. She reached out her hands, breaking away from his grip, and trailed light touches against his naked chest.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you," he broke out between low groans. His muscles tensed and rippled beneath her fingers.

"I'd watch you every night. Had to make sure you're safe, I did. You were always so sad when alone. Always so sad when with someone too. Wanted to change it. I did. Wanted to know why you were so sad."

He pushed himself off of her a little. He needed to tell her this before they went on. He felt like he actually had to tell her. To say his intentions were good. He kept his hands roaming her flesh though; he couldn't stand the thought of not being enveloped in her burning radius.

"But the wanting turned into an obsession. I couldn't go a bloody night without looking out for you. I'd follow you to the damn club with the slayer and her prats. And I'd trace after you when you ran out and always retreat to the park. I had to watch over you. So careless and carefree, but you weren't. I know. Tormented by demons. All in your head. Had to kill so many demons so they wouldn't hurt you. Just wanted you to be safe. My little Nibblet."

His hands reached inside of her shirt and ripped it by they sides. The scraps fell to the floor and left her in a black bra. He kissed his way down her chest.

"So small and loving. Did you know how many times I told myself I couldn't have you? Too good for me. All innocent and sweet. But wanted nothing more than to possess you. You're still too good for me. But I can show you things. Can show you what you deserve."

His hands gripped her face again.

"Least of what you deserve," he whispered.

She gave him a sad smile and shook her head. Her delicate hands ran across his body again.

"I don't know why you care so much." she ran her palm against the hallow of his cheek. He placed small kisses on her fingers when they came close to his mouth.

"Angelus gave me a threat about breaking your heart," she said her voice high and smiling. Her shaking fingers reached up to her bra straps and she pushed them off of her shoulder.

"I think I'd do better breaking other things, don't you?"

He gave her a narrowed look, wondering what she was implying. He wanted nothing more than to take her right here right now. But, he had to make sure she was ready. He loved her, but she just started to feel for him.

She noticed his tension.

"No ones ever cared enough about me before, William. When you saved me last night... I almost didn't want to be saved." Her voice was breaking lightly. But she kept it still.

"But somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I wouldn't die. Knew it was pointless. I always had this feeling that I was being protected. Always felt so safe. Knew you were there, though."

He unsnapped her bra with one hand and pushed her hair away from her face with the other. She pushed down his pants to his hips, but was stopped by the feeling of William's mouth on her.

"Love you."

And that was all it took. He carried her over to his bed and dropped her on the sheets. He stripped his pants off of his body and walked toward her.

Outside of his door, Angelus gave a smirk.

The End?

* * *

Sorry you guys. I didn't mean I was going to stop then. I mean now. I'm not sure if I want to continue. Maybe I'll just stop here.

Sound good?

And I'm on a writers block for my Blood Connection story.I wrote myself into a werid situation and I have no one to talk it out to. So if anyone wants to get the inside scoop on the story, give me a hit on aim: fistxtoface.

And by the way. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!


End file.
